


The Things I Wish You Hadn't Said

by AshAndSnow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga and Odin thought it would be a wonderful idea to spend the night in a hotel.<br/>So did Loki and Tony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Wish You Hadn't Said

Frigga is all smiles as she enters the hotel room, Odin trailing right behind her. It’s been far too long since they last had a chance to leave the problems of everyday life behind and it doesn’t matter to her that it’s just a single night in a hotel room a three hour drive from their home. They haven’t really had the chance to just go out and be themselves like this since they moved to the US just a few years ago after Odin had been very sick for a while and they had decided to go to America so they could be closer to their sons who had all made the move a long time ago.

It has been a wonderful day. Odin took her shopping and they went for a nice lunch, sharing a piece of cake afterwards. They went for a walk in a beautiful nearby park, took dinner in a nice restaurant and then Odin took her to see a play. They finished off the night dancing and now they’re back in their room, and Frigga sighs at the sight of the lights shimmering across the city far below. She feels truly happy, truly content and she turns around with her cheeks still rosy from the cool evening air outside. Odin smiles at her and for a moment he looks twenty years younger despite the wrinkles around his eyes and the white hair and beard and she sees a glimpse of the boy she first fell in love with so many years ago.

It’s a fond memory, their first meeting. She remembers it clearly. She had been about to turn a corner on her way home from the library on a warm autumn weekend afternoon when Odin had been coming from the opposite direction, also turning the corner. He had knocked her over and she had dropped her books and fallen to the ground. He had been truly gentlemanly and had helped her up, made sure she was unharmed, collected her books for her and followed her home where he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They were thirteen.

Odin was her first and only love and they married at eighteen. They had Baldur at twenty, Thor at twentyone and adopted Loki at twentyfive after years of unsuccessful attempts to conceive a third child. She has never once looked back. And seeing him looking at her like this with that same love in his eyes, she can’t help herself as she leans in to give him a kiss.

Of course, that’s when the noises began.

It started with a loud slam of the door in the next room, making the married couple jump apart. They stand still for a long moment, listening intently but it has gone quiet again. Odin raises an eyebrow at her and she smiles, leaning in to share a new kiss when an entirely new series of groans begin, making them pull apart again with frustrated groans.

There’s no mistaking these noises either. Those are very clear moans.

The noises continue throughout the night. A series of noises signifying furniture being knocked over and crashing to the ground as Frigga and Odin give up and go to their respective suitcases to change for the night. The distinct sound of a bed rocking and slamming against the very wall which their bed is standing up against accompanies them as they brush their teeth in the bathroom, door open. As they go to bed, loud cries of pleasure and screams of ecstacy fills the silence.

Their neighbors for the night don’t even attempt to keep it down as they call out and Frigga can almost make out the words. She’s grateful the wall at least muffles the exact words. Odin wants to call the lobby and complain but Frigga talks him out of it. She doesn’t want to cause a scene and they will probably stop once they finish in a little while and then they can get some rest. Odin grumbles and Frigga understands his frustration but she honestly doesn’t think complaining will do any good. And like she argues, they are probably done soon.

They aren’t. They continue all night long.

By the time they have packed their suitcases the following morning, neither Odin nor Frigga has been sleeping. It was five o’clock before the pair next door stopped what sounded like a pretty wild sex marathon. Odin is cranky and Frigga tries to soothe him though she isn’t exactly happy either.

“Please just calm down, my love,” she tells him in their native tongue as they get out of their room, struggling a bit with their suitcases, because there has never been any reason for them to speak anything else when it’s just the two of them. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the door leading to the offending room next to theirs open but she doesn’t turn to check the couple out as she would rather not put a face to the noises and she doesn’t stop speaking because they’re in America and they probably won’t understand her. “I know you aren’t too happy about being kept up all night by the couple having loud sex next door, but think of the rest of the trip. We had a nice day.”

The loud gasp behind her initially doesn’t get a reaction from her, but then she sees Odin pale as he looks at something behind her and then she turns.

She wishes she hadn’t.

The two men who stand before her are all too familiar. The shorter of the two initially looks confused up at the taller who was the one gasping, but then he looks at Odin and Frigga and he too pales. The taller man is completely redfaced, covering his mouth with both hands and his blush flares up even more as his emerald eyes meet Frigga’s skyblue ones and he sees the flabbergasted expression on her face.

“Mother!” Loki squeaks, using English so Tony will understand, attempting to pretend he didn’t just hear his mother try to soothe his father’s annoyance at listening to his youngest’s sex noises all night. “You, uh… you remember Tony, right?”


End file.
